


See You Again

by calamityqueen



Series: The Hunter's Spy [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Alcohol, Exhibitionism, F/M, Flirting, Gen, Grinding, Groping, In Public, Making Out, Making Out In Public, Meeting again after not seeing one another in years, Movie: Star Wars: A New Hope, Pre-Star Wars: A New Hope, Semi-Public Sex, a little bit of smut, allusions to sex, i love my stoic mandalorian bounty hunter, i think about that every day, lowkey tho, ok yknow that one little scene in ROTJ?, suggested bisexual reader, suggested public sex, this is just the set up, where boba takes the pretty alien singer's chin in his hand
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:20:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27808990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calamityqueen/pseuds/calamityqueen
Summary: "But you couldn't turn away from him now, you were entranced by his presence. His armor had a lot more dents in it then the last time you saw it-- it was brand fucking new the last time you saw his helmet. You wondered if he looked the same underneath the beskar-alloyed helmet. You wondered what new scars covered his skin, what fights he endured while you were gone. You wondered if he thought of you as much as you thought of him, dreamed of him."After not seeing your old friend and lover for years, you see him again in the Mos Eisley cantina.
Relationships: Boba Fett & Han Solo, Boba Fett & Reader, Boba Fett/Original Female Character(s), Boba Fett/Reader, Chewbacca & Han Solo, Chewbacca & Reader, Han Solo & Jabba Desilijic Tiure | Jabba the Hutt, Han Solo & Reader, Han Solo/Reader
Series: The Hunter's Spy [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2034712
Comments: 2
Kudos: 48





	See You Again

You hated Tatooine. 

It was way too hot, and the sand just got everywhere. Mos Eisley had one of the seediest cantinas in the galaxy, and even though you were a seasoned bounty hunter with a fierce reputation, the place made you terribly uncomfortable. But alas, since becoming business partners with the Spice Runner Han Solo, offering your sharpshooting and combat skills to fight off imperials and competition, you had to come to the wretched desert planet more often then you'd like. Of course the scoundrel just had to get himself involved with the Hutt clans-- something you've only done a few times in your bounty hunting career. Sure, you got payed well, even with payment being split between yourself, Solo, and his Wookie first mate, but it wouldn't stop you from grumbling under your breath every time you landed in the Mos Eisley space port. 

Per usual, Jabba's men were waiting for you, and you helped Han and Chewbacca get the shipment off the Millennium Falcon. Luckily this time, Han was able to keep the entire shipment in one piece, and thus, Jabba wouldn't put out a bounty on his head. Han was on thin ice-- one more late or missing shipment, and the Hutt leader would have his head. You knew you were safe from Jabba's wrath-- he respected you as a bounty hunter, and you might have had a paying arrangement to keep Solo in line to make sure he follows through with Jabba's deals-- not that Solo or the Wookie knew that, anyway. 

After getting the details on the next spice shipment, Han approached you with a slap on the back before putting his arm around your shoulder, "We did good, Y/n, Chewie and I were about to head into town to grab a drink, wanna come?" 

"Yeah, I deserve a drink after the shit you've pulled," you joke, walking out of his embrace, and towards the direction of the cantina. Han scoffed and jogged to catch up to you, eventually falling in step as you both entered the cantina. You heard Han say that he was gonna grab drinks, and wandered up to the bar, but you barely registered his statement, because you saw him across the cantina. And he saw you. 

It's been years since you last saw Boba Fett. You were both young upstart bounty hunters during the Clone Wars, and you both knew loss far too well. He lost his father to a Jedi's saber, you lost your mother to saber-reflected blaster fire. You joined his bounty hunting crew, and you impressed each other, and the far older bounty hunters, with your skill. For the longest time, you and Boba were a team-- practically joined at the hip, inseparable. You confided one another in your traumas, and you let your emotions flow. You were each other's first everything-- first friend, first kiss, first lover, and eventually, first heartbreak. You don't even remember why the two of you split, you just remember giving him one last kiss before you both turned away, finding your own paths in the galaxy. 

But you couldn't turn away from him now, you were entranced by his presence. His armor had a lot more dents in it then the last time you saw it-- it was brand fucking new the last time you saw his helmet. You wondered if he looked the same underneath the beskar-alloyed helmet. You wondered what new scars covered his skin, what fights he endured while you were gone. You wondered if he thought of you as much as you thought of him, dreamed of him. You approached him, not breaking eye contact with his visor. His only movement was the tilt of his helmet to look at you as you came closer. You stood practically chest-to-chest, neither of you saying a word, almost as if you were afraid this dream would end and you would wake up, alone, without him. 

"Boba.." you whispered, a small smile creeping up on your face. You wished his helmet was off, so that you could see his expression, to tell if he still felt the way you did. 

"Y/n..." he replied just as quietly, the modulator of his helmet giving his voice a soothing rasp. One of his gloved hands moved to cup your chin, his thumb gently stroking your jaw, "it's been a while." 

"It has. How's business?" you melt into his touch, absolutely intoxicated without even consuming one glass of alcohol. 

"Good. Saw you come in with Solo. You a spice runner now?" he tilted his helmet in question, his thumb pulling down on your bottom lip before releasing it, and sparks flew in your stomach. 

"I'm getting paid to make sure he doesn't get caught by the imps. Also getting payed by Jabba to make sure he doesn't fuck up the run. Keep him in line." you responded breathlessly, your breath hitched as you heard--and felt-- his hum of understanding. 

"I've missed you, pretty girl," Boba rumbled, his gloved thumb once again dragging over your bottom lip, "Hunting just isn't the same without you." he paused for a moment, "how about I get you a drink, and we can catch up, hm?" 

"I'd like that," your breath was shaky-- the things this Mandalorian did to you. No one else could ever make you feel as breathless and dizzy as Boba could. You glanced back to see Han talking up some girl at the bar, having completely forgotten about you, Chewie standing next to him, clearly disgruntled. You couldn't blame the Wookie on that one, Han was an absolute shit of a flirter, even trying his seductive charm on you, but it didn't work, of course. You liked your men armored. 

Boba guided you to a table in the darkest corner of the cantina, sitting you down in a booth, promising to return with your drink of choice. He didn't even need to ask; he knew just how you preferred your drinks. Your eyes fell to his ass as he walked away from you, admiring the view with the swish of his cape. You watched him as he ordered the drinks, keeping his hand on his blaster as he waited. You knew how this place can get, drunk criminals and hunters all with egos the size of planets all in one small room, there's bound to be a fight at some point. Once the bartender handed over the drinks, Boba slid over some credits as payment and walked back over to where you sat patiently, staring at him unabashedly. 

After he set down the drinks, Boba sat down next to you and before you could even blink, he had you in his lap, the codpiece of his armor rubbing deliciously against your clit. You gasped quietly, and you heard his chuckle through the modulator. He handed you your drink, your hands brushing right before he moved them to his helmet. You couldn't hear the hiss of the release over the overwhelming sounds of the cantina, but his helmet came up all the same. He had a few new scars, but they simply added to his beauty. He let some scruff grow on his gorgeous face, and your lower regions throbbed at the thought of how that scruff would feel between your thighs. 

"You still think I'm handsome, cyar'ika?" Boba asked teasingly, moving you so that you were pressed against the chilled cantina wall, his body now caging you in. 

"Mhm," you hummed, taking a sip of your drink before setting it down on the table, your arms moving to touch him-- one to cup his face, rubbing your fingers against the rough stubble, while the other ran up and down his armored chest, "possibly even more than before." 

He hummed in understanding taking a sip of his own drink and setting it down to put his hands on your waist, "you've gotten even more beautiful, Y/n." He leaned his face into your touch, moving forward to have his lips brush against yours. That was your only warning before he descended upon you, kissing you with as much passion as he did years before. You moaned into the kiss, moving your hands to hold his cheeks, sighing as his tongue slid across your lips for entrance, which you immediately allowed. He tasted of whiskey and of home, something you terribly missed. How you ever took another lover after him was beyond you, because you could never see yourself with anyone else. Those men and women were just lustful romps in brothels, no emotions attached. But Boba held your heart in his hands, no one could ever replace his touch. You moaned into his mouth when he grinded his codpiece into you, and you realized how aroused you truly were. Boba was the one to pull away, allowing both of you to catch your breaths. 

"How about we get reacquainted with one another, love?" Boba murmured the suggestion in your ear, biting at your earlobe, and you sucked in a breath, attempting to stifle a whine at the bite and at the pet name. 

"In here? What if someone sees?" you gasp as he moves his attention to biting and sucking at your neck, continuing his grinding against your fully-soaked core. 

"Don't act as if you aren't turned on Y/n. I remember how much you loved me taking you in the casino on Canto Bite. And if someone sees, they'll get a little show, and know that you are mine," Boba growled, slipping his still-gloved hands up your shirt, sliding your breast band off your chest and groping your tits, flicking your nipples. 

You let out a quiet whimper of your consent, grinding against him, and he chuckled against your neck before giving it another bite, "Good girl. Now you better keep quiet, if you don't want anyone to see us." 

»»————- ★ ————-«« 

You both stood just outside the cantina in an alleyway, managing to slip away after thoroughly defiling the booth you were in. Han and Chewie hadn't left yet, and you were planning to go back in to tell them you were going back to the Falcon to hit the hay, but first, you had to say goodbye to Boba. 

"Jabba said that he has a high bounty prepared for Solo the moment he slips up," Boba said, his gloved hands still resting on your waist as he had you pressed up against the brick wall, "it's a high price. I know you can take care of yourself, mesh'la, but--" 

"I know, love," you sighed, pressing your forehead to his helmeted one, "I just gave you my com number, we'll keep in contact. And if Solo gets a bounty on his head, I can act as your tracking beacon," you smirked, and you heard a chuckle through the modulator. 

"Alright cyar'ika," he nodded and paused, before speaking quietly, "Ni kar'tayl gar darasuum." 

You smiled, pressing a kiss to where his helmet where his lips would be, "I love you too, Boba." 

The both of you went your separate ways once again, but this time you knew you would see one another again, perhaps sooner than either of you would realize.

**Author's Note:**

> So this takes place a year before the events of A New Hope. Because Boba himself is 32 at the time of ANH (technically 31 in this story,) I picture young Boba Fett actor, Daniel Logan, now grown as a 30-something adult (hhhhh he is really hot)


End file.
